Large wallboard displays in contact centers are not customized to audiences with variable viewing ranges, thereby making effectiveness of the wallboard questionable in large contact centers. Also, valuable resolution and display space is wasted to make the display useful to those at far distances, regardless of the dynamic nature of the audience and the distance from the largest number of actual viewers.
Wallboards currently display a feed that includes a fraction of available and actionable data. The wallboards typically time slice the data or filter the data based on need for a critical response. Slicing and filtering data reduces the value of the wallboard since the data is presented to everyone in the contact center, including agents and supervisors who may not understand the data, be permitted to take action, or be required to take action. This problem also exists in virtual reality environments (VREs) where information is posted on walls without fine-tuning for users present in the VRE.
Additionally, wallboards provide status on contact center performance, the agents, or information important to the general audience of the location/company. The usefulness of the wallboards is limited to the data presented at a particular moment and for a particular audience. It would be advantageous for agents and supervisors to have direct interaction with the system, including the ability to send queries, to change the display, to post targeted information, and to find agents and/or supervisors for whom the data is relevant.